


off she goes

by bittersweetlapse



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: But there's fluff I promise, F/F, Homophobia, Human AU, Implied abuse, theyre the literal definition of butch/femme lol, tw for uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlapse/pseuds/bittersweetlapse
Summary: what's on your mind/when you're staring behind/and i'm on my own in your arms tonightNoelle finds herself drawn to Susie for reasons she can't explain.





	off she goes

The first time you see Susie, it’s lunchtime. Your school has this awful schedule with rotating A weeks and B weeks and 30-hour blocks and basically, no one ever knows when they’ll be given that precious 30 minutes of solid gold free time. But you made it through AP Chemistry and Statistics and finally, you’re in the cafeteria, holding the box lunch you packed this morning. And then--

She’s wearing a black leather jacket and her black hair streaked with messy purple falls in front of her face. She’s tall--like, easily over six feet as opposed to your 5”4 frame--and she’s clenching a lunch tray with big hands, hands that look like they’re no stranger to nail-biting and hard work. Her nondescript shirt and pants are overlarge. 

As you watch, she stomps out of the lunch line, people clearing out of her way hastily, and slumps down against the wall, well away from everyone else, and rather near the trash cans. You don’t notice how long you’ve been staring until someone behind you clears their throat, and then you realize the lunch line has moved on without you. You quickly look away, feeling a blush start to burn on your face, and get your chocolate milk without further incident. 

But for some reason, you can’t get the mystery girl’s leather jacket out of your mind. The way her shoulders filled it out; the way it fell on her torso, with the collar popped. How much it made her look like an old-style greaser, or like she rode a motorcycle. You certainly could never pull off anything like that--skirts and peter-pan collar shirts are your staples, pretty much the polar opposite. You can’t figure out why you’re fixated on this. 

Wondering idly over your slightly withered, boxed Caesar salad, you ponder if she’s new this year, or if you had just failed to notice her before this exact moment. You have a reputation for greeting new students pretty enthusiastically, being on the greeting squad that hands out free lollipops and high fives every morning to students pouring in through the school doors, but somehow this girl’s slid under your radar. Odd. 

_Well, Noelle, you’re not one to back away from a challenge._ You chomp down the rest of the salad and resolve to go talk to the mystery girl as soon as you’re done. And before you know it, the salad’s gone, and your hands and knees are shaking as you walk over with the plastic container in your hand to dispose of it in the recycling bin that, coincidentally, the new girl is sitting right next to; funny how that works out! 

And then you’re standing awkwardly in front of her. She’s picked over most of her hamburger and is now poking at her phone. She doesn’t seem to notice you.

“Uh...hi! Are you new in school?”

It’s a moment before she looks up, the hair still obscuring her eyes from your view. The angle between you two is weird because she’s sitting and you’re standing, but she’s also so tall that there’s not much of a difference.

“Yeah.” Her response is noncommittal and completely devoid of emotion, and she goes back to jabbing at her phone. Her knuckles are, on closer inspection, bruised in places. For such a big person, her fingers are surprisingly long and delicate. 

“W-well,” you sputter, “I’m...on the greeting team. You might recognize me from the morning, when we stand at the door and...hand out candy?”

She takes a moment to respond, still not looking at you. “Nah.”

 _This is going well,_ you think, then instantly crush that pessimism before it has the chance to bloom. “Oh, well, maybe you’ll see me tomorrow morning, then. I’m Noelle!” You stick your hand out for a shake, but when she doesn’t extend her own, you leave it hanging there awkwardly for a moment before retracting it. “Uh, well, nice...talking to you.”

When there’s no response, you begin to recognize the snickers around you as directed at you. Your cheeks flush with embarrassment and regret again, and you turn around before you can make more of a fool of yourself than you already have.

“Susie.”

You spin around just a little too fast, your heart pounding. “H-huh?”

“My name. It’s Susie.” She flips her hair away from her face distractedly. Underneath the tangle of purple and black is a pair of dark eyes, barely visible, that are heavy and hooded and sparkly, just a little bit.

“Oh! N-nice to meet you, Susie!” Your heart, if possible, is going even faster now. “Uh...see you tomorrow!”

She grunts in response, glancing back down towards her phone. 

As you speed off, you find yourself proud of stepping in like that. Susie seems a little distant, but perhaps with time, you tell yourself, the two of you could be really good friends.

_Right. Really good friends._


End file.
